High School Fun
by Amerie-chan
Summary: What happens when you put the IY gang in High school? Full summerary inside
1. Why me?

Hiyaz. I decied with my great love of AU Couples of Inuyasha, I decided to write a fic dedicated to those couples. WARNING: This fanfiction is an AU(Alterantive Universe). As in other words, this fic is very different than the usual Inuyasha setting.  
  
Summerary:  
  
Ahhh......yes...........It's The last week of August. The sun is setting earlier, The air is getting cooler. Nothing better. Except for the IY Cast. It's almost school time and the IY gang is in High School. Kagome, the most popular girl in the school goes out with InuYasha, but is met with a few obsitcles. Namely, Kikyo Her older cousin, Sango Her best friend. It's known throughout the school, Kikyo and Kagome both fight over Inuyasha, but is it known that Sango has the hots for him and Miroku is hitting on Kagome by taking her out on Study dates? In all, Kagome dumps Inuyasha for Miroku, Kikyo stops stalking Inuyasha for his older brother and Miroku dumps Sango, goes out with Ayame and cheats on her, but doesn't tell (Which pisses off Kouga), but were does this leave Sango and Inuyasha?  
  
Pairings: In the beginning: Kouga/Ayame Kik/Inu/Kag Kag/Inu San/Mir Sessh/Naraku(Yes, they are a yaoi couple, but not for long ^.^) Later: San/Inu Kouga/Ayame/Miroku Kag/Miroku/Ayame Kik/Sessh Naraku/Kaede(She's young in this one)  
  
Kagome's alarm clock went off just a lilttle after 6:30. "Awww crap......" She groaned. She "one-two"ed the clock with her fist until the pendulum was clutch of gears and plastic. She sighed loudly. She grabbed her new blue plaid skirt midi and chemise. "Hmmm.....How will I assorize this," She thought. Her silk white undershirt was tucked neatly in her skirt. She pull on and over her smooth, almost lucid pear colored flouncy bodice and brushed back her delicate, flocculent Onyx coiffure'. "Perfect.........." She took out her mascara and lipstick and shoved them in her school-bag. It was 7:33 when she left for school. "Hey Kag-chan!" berated A urgent voice. Kagome turned around to see her best friend running behind her. Sango ran up to her out of breath. "Hey, Sang-san," said Kagome. "Hey, What's stickin?" Sango asked Kagome."Nothing, just me and Inu-Kun....." Kagome said, with a slight smile. The two girl looked at each other than burst out laughing. "C'mon, Kag, We better get to school."  
  
"I know you want Me," said a Drunken voice. Inuyasha scrambled to a corner of the room, quickly. Kikyo came out of the darkness of the Girl's Bathroom. She had dragged him into their so they could do some "special Mouth to Mouth resastation" Kikyo stumbled into some light patch. Her Mauvish-black hair swung around her back, Her Ivory face was flushed with a garnet color and her delicate steps, lurched from intoxication. "LET ME GO, KIKYO, YOU RAPIST!" Inuyasha berated. Kikyo giggled estaticly, that soon grew into shrill laughter. Inuyasha's befuddled look also grew as Kikyo laughed. She quickly threw her self onto InuYasha, in a vague way, to InuYasha. Inuyasha suddenly looked surprised. "Oh Inu-Kun," She said, in a exorable voice. "I can't possibly live wit out ya an' Ya Hunky, Herculean, brawny body." ".......K-Ki-Kikyo......What the fuck?" InuYasha articulated, flushed with Embarasment. "Shhh........." She put her Opaline finger over her mouth then moved it towards his. "Now. How 'bout it?" She brushed her mouth around is cheek and moved up as InuYasha resisted. "KIKYO!" The "couple" looked up to see Kagome teary-eyed. "INUYASHA! How could you?" She ran off bawling her eyes out. Kikyo smirked. "Dun worry, Inu-sa', she jus' git's a lil' over zealous for mah." She said in a drunken drawl. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him and ran after her. "Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome stopped in the middle of the Hallways. She pivoted so she faced Inuyasha. "Kagome......I...." Inuyasha started up, but was cut off by Kagome. By now a crowd had mobbed around them. "So this is what You do after 4 years of this "commitment"!? Well, I'll tell you..." She leaned in to get closer to his face. Inuyasha tried to hink she might kiss him, but he was wrong. "I'VE BEEN GOING OUT WITH MIROKU! NOW WHO'S THE DITZ!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, just as Miroku and Sango walked into that corridor. Miroku, who had just made out with Sango, open up his eyes. All eyes turned at Miroku. "Miroku................" Tears came to the woman warrior's eyes. "Sango, I am sorry. I meant to tell you earlier." Sango didn't respond, but her eyes and expression could spoke out for Her. Miroku held Sango's hands and brought them to his face. "Till we meet again...." He meekly kissed her hands. No it wasn't a kiss, it was mere brush of his lips. Miroku walked over to Kagome and walked off with her.  
  
"Poor Sango"  
  
"I feel sorry for Inu-san.  
  
"Everyone knows that Inuyasha had the hots for Kikyo so no wonder why he cheated"  
  
"That's just like Miroku to do that. He can seem to have enough women"  
  
Seshomaru opened up his locker door solemly. Ever since his "Naraku-san" was hanging out with that Girl. Naraku had less time for him. He looked up, startled by the sound of a bang on his locker door. It was just Tani. She moved her short Purple hair behind her ears and twidled with her glasses. "I see Naraku is not with you...." Seshomaru banged is locker closed that some people looked over in horror. "How do you know that me and Naraku is.........." "Going out" Tani added suggestively. "Yes! Now keep your voice down!" He hissed. "HAH!" Tani exclaimed loudly. "I am the gossip Queen. I gotta know everything "She said, adjusting her black glasses that framed her baby-blue eyes that had a turquoise gleam and innocence to them. Seshomaru looked her up and down. "Righttttttt....." He said as he left........ 


	2. Why not?

Ya ya....I know this story suxs, yet I still update...........................Oh yeah and to "Ur a loser": Why read a fic if you don't like it? You know if you had half of a brain, you would have heeded my warning, but like an Asno Estupido, you had to read it. Way to go, idiot.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
The brisk wind flew around the air. Sango had been walking down the street. Her charcoal mini flutter around her buxomed thighs. "Why did he just leave me like that? What did I ever do to make him enraged?"Sango thought. Her brow furrowed as she started snivel. "CORAL-CHAN!" Sango pirouetted around to spot Inuyasha. He ran up to the riled Girl. "Why the long face?" He asked. "Because you interrupted my train of thought!" She snarled. "Sorry, my queen" he said with a Bow. Sango broke out with a chuckle. She loved it when she was younger, before Kagome or Miroku came. It had been just her and "Inu-San". Laughing, playing, sitting under the Pear trees during summer and having fun at each other houses. Sango looked down at Inuyasha. She knew her true feeling for him and that terrible night..........................  
  
Memoir Sequence It had been like a Monsoon outside. Sango peered out the window of her bedroom. "Wow............It's raining like Cats and dogs.................." Sango said out- loud. The storm reminded her of the tears brought when Inuyasha first saw Kagome. Sango could tell she smote him. Suddenly, Sango saw a figure moving around in the dense rain. "Who'd be this stupid to be outside in this weather?" She asked her-self, quietly. She observed closer to notice it was Inuyasha! Sango sped downstairs and out the door, out in the pouring rain. "INUYASHA! What are you doing?!?" "I am looking for love........." He said. Sango opened up her mouth to say something, but Kagome came speeding by. "Inuyasha...................." She said. "Kagome...........I love you............." Kagome softly grabbed Inuyasha chin and said, "I love you, too" The couple kissed softly as Sango looked in horror. She knew not to interfere...........It was hopeless to tell him now. He already told his love for Kagome, obviously not her. Inuyasha broke away from the kiss and looked over at Sango. "What were you gonna say?" "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................I am glad you guys are together." Kagome smiled. "I am, too" Sango peered at her own wet blouse as she headed in. She reached her room door as she collapsed onto the floor, in tears. "Why, Inuyasha, why? You knew you loved me and I loved you. Why did you have to change your mind about it?" "Sango.............." "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?" "Can I ask you something?" "YES!" thought Sango, excitedly. "Sure ya can..............hun" "Well...........YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GET KAGOME BACK!" He slumped to the ground. "I am a wreak with-out her...............Please help" He grabbed the ends of her blouse and skirt. "Okaokay.....I will!!" She said exasperatedly. "Thank you!" he said his hands still on her clothing. He looked up at her with sincere eyes, but they drifted. His eyes trailed down her neck down to her large, billowy breast. Soon, they were examining at her legs. He stood up, only towering above her a little bit of inches. She clasped her hands on the skirt just as it flew up. "So what is the plan?" Sango asked, pushing her Coaco bangs out of her ravishing face. "Well...... that You might pose as my............" He said, flushed with embarssment. He looked up into her eyes and finished his sentence. "My girlfriend?" Sango looked surprise then a small smile cracked across her face. "Alright..............But you must be crazy or somethin'" Inuyasha also smiled as he exstended his elbow. "Damn straight.............." He said. "Yep........Your right........" She took his invitation and hooked her arm around his arm as he pulled his around her waist. She buried her face in his shoulder as the two walked down the street.  
  
x_x; I know I am horrible at righting fluff so bear with me please. No flamers, please! 


End file.
